


Only Mine to Humiliate

by Wheresfury (SarahPaulsonisSupreme)



Series: Good Girl [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM dynamics, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face Slapping, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex slavery au, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPaulsonisSupreme/pseuds/Wheresfury





	Only Mine to Humiliate

**~if there are any other triggers let me know - I will tag in future. Also sooo many pet names I can’t stick to one so yeah. Also not really a summary kinda just something from my brain. May do more from this universe. Hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

It was a beautiful evening on Hala. Your mistress was invited to a celebration for the starforce. She was of high status in the ranks and you were given to her as a gift a few years back, which is tradition on Hala for commanding officers. She was given the right to choose who she wanted and she could not keep hers eyes off of you. You got lucky with Vers. She treated you like any other Kree, like you weren’t a sex slave, only in the confines of your home. Unfortunately the rest of the population isn’t accepting of slaves being treated as anything other than property. In private you could be a normal couple but in public, you had to follow the rules and sometimes you make a mistake.

You made the mistake of addressing her as her given name and not of what you’re meant to call her in public. You could have called her Sir, Mistress, Master, or Daddy (which is both of your personal favorite.) But you had to go and fuck it up calling her Vers. Yon-Rogg happened to be present and he raised his hand to slap you when Vers grabbed his wrist and held on tightly. She was angry, glaring at him. I’m sure she was also not too happy that she would have to publicly punish you as well. She’s not too fond of punishing you publicly but she knows you get off on it. Being humiliated in front of so many people, letting them know who you belong to. Who **_owns_ ** you.

“How dare you raise a hand to my girl! **_No one_ ** touches her but me!”

He rips his arm away from Vers and glares down at you, “You dare let her speak your name? Don’t tell me she’s made you soft, Vers?” He taunts as his eyes snap back to hers. She huffs angrily and raises her hand.

Which is why you are suddenly on the floor after Vers slapped your cheek sending you to the ground holding your right cheek, a burning sensation heightened with the use of her powers.

She grabs you by your collar and pulls you to your knees. She looks down at you asking with her eyes if you were okay. You nod slightly, slick between your thighs. She knows what she’s doing to you, she can smell your cunt already. She licks her lips and smirks down at you.

“What does your collar say, babygirl?”

You whimper and dart your eyes around to the crowd of people gathered near you. She bends down and grabs a fistful of your hair pulling back till you yelp and set your eyes on hers.

“Eyes on me, little one. They don’t matter, I do. I asked a question. I expect an answer.”

You swallow what moisture you had in your mouth, “Good girl.” You whisper. She huffs and tightens her grip on your hair. “Say it louder, for the people in the back.” You stare at her arousal prominent in both of your eyes. “Good girl!” You say louder, voice hoarse from need. She hums, satisfied and let’s go of your hair. “Now, Y/N, why would your collar say that you are a good girl if you are not one? When really what you are is a desperate slut? A bad girl? Shall I get that changed? Hm?” You squeeze your thighs together in an attempt to relieve some of the ache in your dripping pussy. She sees this action, laughs and proceeds to kick your legs apart. She grabs your chin roughly and tilts your head up. “Open.” She says. You quickly open your mouth and stick out your tongue knowing what’s coming. She spits in your mouth most of it falling on your tongue, your pussy contracts around nothing, you make a show of swallowing it for her. She gets down on one knee her hand trailing down your body and under your skirt. Her fingers rub your pussy over your panties before sliding them to the side and trailing her fingers through your slick. She lazily strokes your pussy from your entrance to the edge of your clit never really touching. Not where you most needed her. What a **_fucking tease._ ** You grow desperate in need of release. “Daddy please.”

“What princess? What is it you need?” She smirks at you knowing **_exactly_ **what you needed. You were going to give a smart ass remark but then remembered you two were not alone. You did not want to make it worse for yourself, you can be bratty in private.

“Daddy please fuck me… I need you, please.” You whimper desperate for anything really. Vers always had a way to make you yearn for her touch all the time. She grins with smug satisfaction whilst taking her hand off of your cunt. You open your mouth to say something and she immediately sticks her fingers in, “Suck.” You swirl your tongue around her middle and index fingers moaning at the taste of yourself.

“Only good girls get fucked by Daddy. Bad girls get punished.” She forces her fingers further down your throat causing you to gag. “Let’s see what that mouth can do, hm?” She removes her fingers from your mouth and points to her pelvis. Your eyes widen. Was she really going to make you do this in front of everyone? You grow increasingly frustrated, your juices rolling down your thighs. Skin sticky from sweat and arousal. She grabs your hair and roughly pushes your face into her crotch. “Do not make me repeat myself, little girl.” You moan as she grinds into your face the familiar feeling of her strap beneath her pants. She pulls your face away to give you room to unzip her pants. You work the strap out of the zippered part of her jeans and start moving your hand up and down all 6 inches. She pushes your head closer and taps the tip of her cock onto your lips. You open your mouth, sticking out your tongue, licking the tip and slowly taking it in. You look up at her and see the annoyance on her face. She smirks, gripping your hair tighter and thrusting all the way into your mouth making you gag. You relax your throat, breathing in through your nose, as she stills giving you time to adjust. She pulls out and slams back in once she knows you’re okay.

“Look at you, drooling on Daddy’s cock. In front of all these people, you’re enjoying this aren’t you, slut?”

You hum around her cock looking up with wide eyes. Her hips thrust at an animalistic pace, your eyes start to water, you put your hands on her thighs for some type of support. She stops thrusting, her cock buried in your throat.

“What’s my name, little one?” She pulls out, spit connecting in a string from your mouth to her cock. You wheeze catching your breath, her grip on your hair relentless.

“Daddy. Your name is Daddy.”

“Hm that’s right, baby girl, and who do you belong to?”

You look up at her, eyes shining with love, admiration, and lust, “You, Daddy, I belong to you.”

“Good girl.” She says as she thrusts her cock back into your mouth. She holds it there, her other hand that is not in your hair coming up to pinch your nose closed. Your eyes widen, tears leaking out. You look up at Vers and you can’t help but feel warmth in your soul, she’s staring right back at you with that same fire in her eyes. **_I love you._** She finally releases you, the strap glistening with your saliva. You want her to fuck you and she knows it.

“Sorry, little girl, this is a punishment which means you don’t get to cum.” She looks at you and  smirks, tapping your cheek lovingly. She puts her strap back inside her pants and readjusts herself. She walks over to the coat rack by the entrance and retrieves your leash. You stay kneeling, knowing better than to get up, not wanting another punishment. Vers returns and attaches the leash to your collar. You move to get up but she stops you, “Tsk tsk, little one, this is a punishment you get to crawl back home.” She tugs on your leash once you’re on your hands and knees, “Let’s go, slut, I’m not done with you yet.” You whimper, pussy clenching, god you couldn’t wait to get home. You start to crawl next to Vers, all eyes on this spectacle and you couldn’t be more proud to be owned by her.

———————————————————————

“How’s your cheek, and your throat?” Vers asks as she closed the door to your shared room. She pulls you close, hands on your waist, and examines your face.

“I’m fine, babe. You know I like it rough.” You respond as you wrap your arms around her neck. She leans in and pecks you on the lips.

“I know, I just hate doing that in public. I want you all to myself all the time,” She pouts, “I hate sharing.” You smirk at her possessiveness, “I’ll try not to fuck up next time.” You move to hover your lips near hers. She chuckles, “And yet I find that hard to believe, baby girl.” You laugh as well closing the distance and claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

  
  



End file.
